The Student and the Professor
by amethyst4096
Summary: Bella Swan is ecstatic when she receives a full scholarship to Harvard University and can fulfill her dream of becoming a lawyer. But what will happen when she falls for her sociology professor, Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1- The Letter

Chapter 1

The day the letter came in the mail was a rainy Saturday in July. I had just come home from my summer job waitressing at the local diner to see it sitting on the kitchen table. I had been a nervous wreck for weeks because of this letter, and now here it was, sitting in front of me. It looked like any other letter, but I knew that this letter, however clichéd this may sound, contained my future.

After a few minutes of just standing there and staring at it like an idiot, I picked it up and held it up to the light and tried (unsuccessfully) to read the letter through the envelope; no way was I ready to open it yet. But eventually, my anticipation as to what was in the letter overcame my nerves, and I ripped open the envelope. I took a deep breath and began to read: _Dear Miss Swan, We have received many impressive applications for this scholarship opportunity. Unfortunately, many had to be turned down due to the sheer number of students that applied_. _However, we felt that your application and transcripts were truly exemplary, and would like to offer you a full scholarship to Harvard University for the upcoming college semester…_

I got in! Finally, years of working my butt off at school had paid off. All the nearly impossible AP classes, endless studying, being involved with too many extracurricular activities to count; it had all been worth it. I could see my whole future in front of me; going to Harvard, then becoming a lawyer like I had always dreamed of. It was all going to happen. I ran upstairs to tell my father, Charlie, the news.

He was just as excited as I was, if not more so. My father had always felt bad about not being able to provide more for me. Money had been tight and my dad's job as a police officer was barely enough to afford the necessities. We certainly didn't have enough money to send me off to college. I was ecstatic to finally be getting out of this town.


	2. Chapter 2- Orientation

Chapter 2

I looked up at the majestic brick building that was my dormitory and grinned. I was finally here! I went up the stairs to my dorm.

"Room 23B, 23B," I muttered to myself as I walked down the hall. I could not seem to find my room. After a few minutes of this, a tiny girl with dark spiky hair approached.

"Hey, which room are you looking for?" she asked, "Maybe we could help each other."

"23B," I replied, "You?" The girl laughed.

"Hey, me too! I guess we're roommates!" she exclaimed, "I'm Alice Brandon."

"I guess so! I'm Bella Swan," I said. Eventually, we found our room and got settled. Alice chattered the entire time. I liked her energy, but did that girl _ever_ stop talking?

After we got settled, we compared class schedules. The only class we had together was Calculus.

"Drat," said Alice, "I was hoping we'd have more classes together!" I nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep," I said, "We have orientation tomorrow and everything." I shut off the lights and fell asleep.

The next day, Alice and I woke up bright and early for orientation. Alice, of course, was a morning person and was up and running the second she got out of bed. It took me a few minutes to catch up to her.

When we got to the common room, it was a madhouse. Everyone was being divvied up into groups, and there was _a lot_ of confusion. Alice and I got separated at some point. When I finally made it up to the front desk, I stated my name and was assigned to a group that was led by some Sociology professor.

When all the commotion calmed down and everybody was in their group, the president of the university made a speech about school rules and moral values and stuff like that. Once that was over, we were introduced to our group leaders.

The second my group leader turned around, I knew he was the best looking guy I'd ever seen. He had a chiseled face with striking features, and tousled bronze hair. I'm not usually somebody who focuses on looks, but it was hard not to notice this guy

"Good morning," he greeted us warmly, "I'm Edward Cullen and I'll be your group leader today. Any questions before we start?"

We went along with the tour, every single girl in the group ogling Edward the entire time. Myself included, I'm ashamed to admit. When the tour was over, we went back to our dorm rooms and prepared for the next day.

"What was your group leader like?" Alice Asked.

"He seemed nice enough, and easy on the eyes too," I joked, "How about you?"

"Lucky you," Alice griped, "I got some old woman with a bunch of warts on her face." After we chatted some more about orientation, we turned out the lights and went to bed. Tomorrow was the first real day of classes.

The next morning, after quickly getting ready, I went to my first class, Sociology, worried about my first day.

When the professor turned around, I smiled. It was Edward Cullen, the group leader from orientation.


	3. Chapter 3- The First Day

Chapter 3

"Hey guys, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm going to be your sociology professor. You can just call me Edward," he said. There was a collective swoon from every girl in the room. He was just _that _good looking.

After introductions, he started lecturing. I found myself, once again, daydreaming about him. _Pay attention_, I chided myself. If I didn't start focusing on what he was saying and taking notes, I wasn't going to pass this class. But I couldn't help myself. There was something about him that just drew me to him, however sappy that may sound.

After Sociology was over, I went through the rest of my classes, still in a daze. I just couldn't seem to make myself pay attention. I had wanted to go to Harvard for so long, and now I was completely ruining it.

After lunch, I had calculus, my only class with Alice. At least her constant chatter would distract me from thinking about Edward.

"Hey, Bella! What's up?" she asked, "How have your classes been? What was your favorite? Are you excited for Calculus?" I waited a second to make sure she was done talking.

"My classes have been fine, how about you?" I replied. Alice started chattering again, and I can't say I was listening. After a few minutes, the teacher started talking and I tried my best to pay attention. Let's just say I don't think I did very well. I was so ashamed of myself. One day of classes and I already couldn't pay attention. I wished I had gotten a different Sociology Professor. That would have made things so much easier.

Once classes were finally over, I went back to my room and started my homework. It was only the first day, and I had a _ton_ of it. Of course, I was having a lot of trouble with it, seeing as I hadn't been paying attention _all day._

Eventually, though, I was able to finish my homework and go to bed. It took me a while to fall asleep. Once I did, I started to dream.

In my dream, I was in Sociology class again. Class had just ended and, for some reason, I was going up to ask Edward a question. I was about to ask him a question when he just started kissing me. I, of course, kissed him back.

After what seemed like only a few minutes of sleep, my alarm went off. It took me a few minutes to remember my dream, and once I did, I was pretty angry with myself. Only the second day of school and I was already crushing on a _professor?_ Really?


End file.
